


Be Good

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Light Bondage, Light Mommy Kink, PWP, Smut, blindfold, light exhibitionism, so this was born as a result, that samo vlog got me feeling some type of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana has been edging Momo for three days and finally gives in, but Momo slips up and pays the price for it.





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm going back to my roots with this one. Just in a different fandom. Please consider the tags before reading. If you see something you don't like, don't read it only to complain it's something you don't like or it's gross. I hope those that do read enjoy it! 
> 
> Beta'd by @ficklefic <3

Momo got settled into her chair and started to set up her phone for the vlive they planned for the night while Sana walked around the room. It was going to be a relaxing night and they wanted to go live for the fans since they hadn't in a while. Once everything was set up, Sana took her seat next to Momo and waited for her to start it up.

Momo greeted the fans that started to pour in, smiling at how quickly the number of hearts rose. Sana read the comments the best she could with them scrolling by so quickly, answering any question she saw that were appropriate. After things settled down, she leaned against Momo's side and trailed her hand along her thigh as she rested her head on her shoulder. Momo watched Sana's face on the phone screen and saw the little smirk on her face as her hand moved higher and higher until it rested on the bulge between her legs.

Momo cleared her throat and shifted a little to try and shake her hand off, but Sana didn't budge. She could feel herself getting harder by the second from Sana's ministrations. Sana had been edging her for three days now and it was torture. Even worse now that she was practically jerking her off in front of thousands of people as well as their managers sat across the room. Not that they could see it, of course. The camera angle was set from the chest up and they had a blanket thrown across their laps to stave away the chill in the hotel room.

Sana slipped her hand inside the waistband of Momo's PJ bottoms and gripped her thick shaft lightly, not wanting to apply too much pressure. She moved her wrist more than her arm so it wouldn't be obvious on camera, her hand sliding up and down Momo’s shaft. Her thumb brushed over the sensitive head, causing Momo to jerk slightly. Momo covered it by moving to grab a bag of snacks sitting off to the side.

Sana held back a grin and focused small strokes on the very tip, making Momo squirm. She knew she should stop, but it was so fun to see her girlfriend squirm. She pulled her hand back when she saw one of their managers getting up to move around, looking for something. Sana tracked him with her eyes, making sure he didn't come too close.

After another fifteen minutes, Momo started to close out the broadcast, both of them saying their goodbyes. Sana stood up after they ended and cleaned up their empty snack bags while their managers filed out of the room, finally leaving them alone. It was barely two seconds after the door closed when she felt Momo pressing tightly against her back, her hard cock digging into her ass. "That was mean..."

  
  
Sana grinned and reached back to scratch the back of Momo's neck, pushing her ass back into her. "It was fun for me." She giggled and turned to place a lingering kiss on her cheek. "You were so good for me, though." She whispered against her skin. "Maybe I'll let you come tonight."

Momo groaned and buried her face in Sana's neck, her hands moving to roughly squeeze Sana's ass. "Please, mommy..."

Sana grinned at the name and turned in Momo's arms. "Since you asked so nicely..." She leaned in and connected their lips in a lazy kiss, walking them backwards toward the bed. Momo felt the back of her knees collide with the soft surface and pulled them down, Sana settling in her lap.

Sana hummed at the pressure of Momo's erection pressing against her core and moved her hips back and forth, grinding gently against her hardness causing Momo to moan into her mouth. She gripped Sana's hips and guided them. "Please..."

Sana smirked against Momo's lips and pushed her shoulders back until she was laying down. "Mommy will take care of you, baby, don't worry." She ran her hands up Momo's shirt, her fingers tracing the defined abs she found underneath. Momo arched her hips up, grinning at the noise that left Sana's throat.

Sana moved off of Momo's lap to undress. Momo's eyes watched every single move she made. Her hand drifted down her body and gripped her shaft at the sight of Sana's naked back, her muscles flexing with each movement. She mashed her lips together and stroked herself through her PJ bottoms as she watched Sana bend over to remove her panties. "Fuck..."

Sana turned at the sound and found Momo touching herself. "This won't do at all," She tutted and moved to their suitcase to grab the silk ties she'd hidden in there. "You know the rules." She locked eyes with Momo’s pleading ones.

"Please, no. I didn't mean to!" Momo tried, but Sana was already tying her wrists to the bed frame.

"You know you're not suppose to touch yourself, baby."

"Mommy, please. I won't do it again, I promise." Momo begged, but knew better than to try and squirm out of her reach.

"Too late." Sana said with sharp finality, taking the extra silk tie to secure around Momo's eyes, cutting off her sight.

Momo absolutely hated the blindfold. She loved to watch Sana.

"Color?" Sana asked gently against her ear, trailing a few kisses along her neck. She wanted to make sure Momo wasn't uncomfortable.

"Green." Momo said instantly. She may hate the blindfold, but not enough to stop what they were doing.

Sana nodded even though Momo couldn't see and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before moving to unbutton her top, letting it fall to the sides. She moved down and pulled Momo's bottoms off along with her boxer briefs. She hummed at the sight of Momo's cock and ran her fingertips along the underside. Momo groaned, her shaft flexing up against Sana's fingers.

Sana grinned to herself and slowly ran her palms up Momo's stomach to her chest, her thumb and finger closing tightly around her nipples. She gave them a firm tug before leaning up to soothe them with her tongue, making Momo squirm in place. She kissed down her body, teeth nipping at all of the sensitive areas she'd found over time.

Her nails dug into Momo's skin lightly, dragging them down the length of her thighs. Momo let out an almost sinful moan at the sensation, her hips lifting off the bed. "Fuck..." She mumbled then mashed her lips together when she felt Sana's hand move closer to her shaft. Momo knew she needed to be as still as possible or she would get punished even more.

The closer Sana got to Momo's cock, the more her mouth watered. She was trying to resist the temptation in favor for teasing Momo more, but she gave in. Sana gripped the base of Momo's shaft and ran her tongue along the underside, stopping for a few seconds to focus on the sensitive area where the head and shaft met. Momo balled her hands into fists, a loud whine escaping her throat as Sana's tongue swirled around the tip.

Sana loved to suck Momo off. The way it had her squirming and begging made her light-headed sometimes. When they weren't teasing each other, sometimes it felt like she begged Momo for it and she was always happy to give Sana what she wanted.

Sana wrapped her lips around the head and gave a firm suck causing Momo to thrust into her mouth. She didn't have the heart to scold her for it and sank lower on her shaft. Her hands rested on Momo's thighs as she bobbed her head in long, slow motions, her tongue pressed against the underside. She took Momo down to the root and let her throat work around the head, making Momo's back arch, her hips pulling back at the intense sensation on her already sensitive cock.

Momo whimpered, trying to keep as still as possible the longer Sana's mouth was on her cock. Sana felt Momo's shaft pulse once and pulled away fully, earning her a loud groan of protest. "Patience, baby." She licked her lips and firmly gripped the base of Momo's pulsing shaft to prevent her from coming. "I don't want you to come yet."

Momo took a few deep, calming breaths to bring herself back from the edge. She nibbled on the inside of her bottom lip, wanting to see Sana. She could see it clearly in her mind's eye, but nothing could beat the real thing. Sana's slightly teary eyes from taking her too deep and her red, swollen lips.

The image made her cock jump, making Sana tut at her again. "I wonder what you're thinking about, baby." She muttered, leaning up and giving her a brief kiss.

"You." Momo mumbled in response against her lips, grinning when she felt Sana smile.

"I'll make you a deal. You make me come, and I'll let you come." Sana laid flush against Momo, her cock trapped between her thighs. "How does that sound?" She pressed light kisses all over her face and neck.

Momo nodded rapidly. "Yes. Please."

Sana raised her eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, mommy." Momo corrected. "Please."

Sana hummed and moved to reposition herself. Momo thinking she was going to straddle her head found her moving down, pressing her core against the underside of Momo's shaft. "Mommy..." Momo shook her head, knowing if Sana was going to do what she was thinking, there was no way she wouldn't come.

"Shhh, baby." Sana pressed her palms against Momo's abs and dragged her clit along Momo's shaft, moaning low. She was already turned on by sucking her cock, so finally getting some pressure on her clit was amazing. Momo's shaft pulsed again at the sound. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and guide her hips.

Sana bit her lower lip, moving her hips faster and faster. "Momo..." She groaned, her nails digging harshly into her stomach. Momo's hips started to move of their own accord, her breath coming in short pants. She did her best to angle her hips so the length of her shaft would drag along Sana's clit to get her off even faster.

Sana gasped, her head dipping down so she could watch how wet she was making Momo's cock and spotted the pool of Momo's precum just under her bellybutton. The sight made her thighs clench around Momo's hips. "Oh my god..." she groaned. "I'm gonna come, baby."

Momo started to move her hips faster at that, trying to focus on Sana's pleasure and not her own so she wouldn't come herself. After a few more strokes, Sana let out a loud moan as she came, her cum coating the top of Momo's shaft. Momo tugged at her binds, her fingers closing around the fabric. "Mommy, please... I need to come. Please let me come." She begged, feeling herself right on the edge.

Sana was still in a daze from her orgasm when she leaned in to kiss her deeply, reaching down between them to slide Momo's cock inside her. Momo moaned into her mouth, her tongue slipping in to run along the roof of her mouth. "Go ahead, baby." Sana muttered against her lips. "Fuck me."

  
Momo took that as they weren't playing roles anymore and pulled her knees up to plant her feet on the bed. She thrust up into Sana hard and fast, groaning at the feeling of her hot, tight pussy. Sana groaned loudly, her hands bracing herself on the mattress. Momo only lasted for a few more strokes before pushing in to the hilt and coming hard. "Fuck!" She rutted up into Sana. "Let me see you..."

Sana took off her blindfold and grinned down at her. "Hi, baby."

Momo took in the sight of a blitzed out Sana and pulled her body up as much as she could with the binds, wanting to kiss her. Sana smiled and leaned down to connect their lips again. As they kissed, she reached up to untie her wrists, earning a noise of thanks from Momo who didn't want to break away just yet. She wrapped her arms around Sana and pulled her to lay flush against her. She pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later to look into her eyes. "I don't ever wanna be edged for three days again."

Sana giggled and nodded, kissing all over her face. "It was hard for me too, you know."

Momo rolled her eyes and rubbed along Sana's back. "Sure."

Sana wiggled her hips causing Momo to hum. "You're still hard."

Momo nodded. "Three days, Sana. Three." She held up three fingers and waited for Sana to try and say something before flipping them over, making her squeak at the sudden motion.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Sana looked up at Momo with an innocent gaze.

Momo smirked, one corner of her lips rising. "Yes you are." She braced her knees next to Sana's hips and pulled her legs up to rest against her shoulders, already moaning at the angle and how it made Sana tighter. She turned her head to give Sana's ankle a teasing nip.

Sana reached up to grip Momo's sides as she started to pound down into her, their skin meeting with loud, wet claps. "Momo!" Momo reached between them to rub Sana's clit in time with her thrusts. It didn't take long for Sana's pussy to clench hard around Momo's shaft as she came. "Oh fuck..." Sana groaned long and low as Momo kept thrusting, extending her orgasm even more to the point her thighs were trembling.

Momo leaned down, guiding Sana's legs around her hips. She pressed their bodies together and buried her face in Sana's neck. She slowed her thrusts considerably, but made them deeper and more deliberate. "You're taking my cock so well, baby girl." She husked into Sana's ear, feeling the girl under her shiver at the tone.

Sana nodded, her fingers grasping at Momo's back. She clenched her thighs against Momo's sides and moved her hips in time with Momo's slow thrusts to get her that much deeper. She panted against Momo's shoulder, feeling herself getting closer to another orgasm. "I'm gonna come again..."

Momo hummed at that and moved to kiss her, her hips speeding up again making Sana whimper. "Come for me, baby girl." She grinned against her lips when Sana came almost on command, her walls pulsing around her shaft. "That's my girl." Momo pulled back to watch Sana. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed tightly, mouth open in a silent moan to the point the tendons in her neck stood out. Momo leaned down and sank her teeth into the side of her neck, making Sana clench around her again.

She felt her shaft start to pulse and pushed in to the root, rutting into Sana as she came with a low groan, burying her face deeper into Sana's neck. She panted, soft puffs of air making Sana giggle quietly as they tickled her.

Momo slowly pulled out of Sana and rolled onto the bed next to her. Sana moved to press against her side, leaving a trail of kisses on her collarbone. Momo put an arm around her shoulders to pull her even closer.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company until Sana piped up. "We should take a shower." Her fingers were making nonsense patterns on Momo's stomach.

Momo hummed in agreement, but didn't make a move to get up and neither did Sana.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the new album on repeat since Monday. Love Foolish is that bitch and we love her. Also, 21:29 is a masterpiece. Bye! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
